Total Drama Betrayal Island Episode 3
The Big Sleep ' ' Chris: Previously, on Total Drama Betrayal Island! Our campers went through their first challenge, and the Killer Bass reigned victorious. Ryan and Jenna were both targets until Kayla ratted her out about her looking for an idol. Who will win the next challenge, and who will be the next one gone? Find out right now, on Total Drama Betrayal Island! ' ' *Intro Plays* ' ' (Screaming Gophers Boys Cabin *Elijah and Ryan Missing*) ' ' AJ: Ugh, good morning fellow losers. ' ' Charlie: Please, don't remind us. I don’t want to have that feeling of nearly being first boot. ' ' Devin: Yeah Aj, what's up with you? ' ' Aj: You know, sleeping on rocks they call here mattresses! ' ' Charlie: He’s not wrong, but where's Elijah? ' ' *Elijah walks in the door* ' ' Elijah: Don’t worry, I was outside! ' ' Charlie: Oh, sweet dude! ' ' Elijah: Hehe.. ' ' (Elijah's Confessional): Ok, so maybe or maybe not I found an invincibility statue. It all started before the bonfire ceremony! ' ' (Flashback, Elijah talking to Chef Hatchet) ' ' Elijah: Ew, what is this slop ' ' Chef: Dinner, what am I a five star caterer! ' ' Elijah: Your not wrong ' ' *Elijah goes for the salt* ' ' Elijah: Wait, is that what I think it is? *Elijah bends over, picking up an invincibility statue* ' ' Elijah: Sweet! ' ' (Elijah's Confessional): So yeah, i'll only use it when I need to! ' ' (Screaming Gophers, Girls Cabin *Ryan is in there with them*) ' ' Hailey: Ryan, can I tell you a secret? ' ' Ryan: Sure, whats up girls? ' ' Hailey: We all voted for Jenna, while the guys tried to force us to eliminate you! ' ' Valeria: Yeah, Especially that Devin! ' ' Ryan: What, I thought the guys and I were tight? ' ' Valeria: Ryan, you should totally join our side! ' ' Natia: Yeah, we’ll pick the guys off one by one! ' ' Ryan: You know what, yeah!!! ' ' (Natias Confessional): Hehehe, playing Ryan into voting with us is like playing a violin. Hard at first, but oh so enjoyable! ' ' (Killer Bass, Guys Side) ' ' Greg: John, you are the coolest gucci ganger ever! ' ' John: Thanks little guy, your the best! ' ' *Jose gulps* ' ' (Jose's Confessional): Ugh, there's to many alliances and i’m so on the outs! Greg and John, Max and Mel, Kira and Julia, Even justin is making friends! I won’t stop at nothing for immunity in this game! ' ' Jose: Hey Onin, I think the time is now to turn on Justin! ' ' Onin: Really, what about our numbers advantage? ' ' Jose: You really think “that” is gonna help us physically ' ' *Onin watches Justin fail at doing 1 push up* ' ' Onin: You do make a solid point! ' ' Jose: Exactly, agree to boot him off? ' ' Onin: Totally! ' ' (Killer Bass, Girls Side) ' ' Layla: Mel, you ok? ' ' Mel: Why wouldn't I be? ' ' Layla: Don’t think I didn't see you watching Jacob at Lunch on the first day. ' ' Mel: Ugh, it's nothing Layla! ' ' *Mel leaves the cabin* ' ' Julia: WHATS UP WITH HER???? ' ' Layla: I think she likes someone? ' ' Kira: AWWWWW!!!! THAT'S SO CUTE!!!! ' ' Max: Ugh, i’m trying to sleep! *Sandra doing push ups* ' ' Sandra: 130, 131, 132… ' ' Layla: Are you done iron women? ' ' Sandra: Haha, make fun of the only brawn of the girls team! ' ' Chris on loudspeaker: IT’S LUNCH TIME!!!!! ' ' Max: Great…. ' ' (Screaming Gophers Table) ' ' Aj: What's with the good food? ' ' Jacob: Did Chef die or something? ' ' Ryan: I’m not the least bit shocked. ' ' Natia and Valeria: Yeah, what's the deal with this? ' ' Hailey: Ugh, who cares! ' ' Elijah: Well, im gonna eat it before he sucks at cooking again! ' ' Devin: Elijah, you seem in a good mood, what gives? ' ' Elijah: So i’m happy, big deal! ' ' Charlie: Whatever…. ' ' (Charlies Confessional): I don't think Elijah is overall trustworthy as much anymore. But Devins still chill, I must warn him though. ' ' (Killer Bass Table) ' ' Jose: Hey best gal pals, can I speak with you? ' ' Kira and Julia: OMG LIKE SURE MR. MEXICAN!!!! ' ' Jose: What says us three vote off Justin? ' ' Julia and Kira: LIKE OMG SURE WHY NOT? ' ' (Julia and Kira's Confessional): THAT LITTLE MEXICAN GUY IS REALLY FUNNY!!!!!!!!! ' ' Greg: Anyone here play dat new game Fortnite? ' ' Justin: GAH! I’m afraid of modern warfare games! ' ' John: Cool…. ' ' Onin: I do! ' ' John: Now thats cool, what's your main? ' ' Onin: Mr. Defaulty boi! ' ' Everyone but Onin at the table: Lit! ' ' Chris: Settle down campers, I hope you all loved that Turkey dinner! ' ' Everyone: Yeah! ' ' Chris: Your challenge for today is an awakeathon! ' ' Onin: That explains the Turkey dinner! ' ' Chris: Everyone meet me by the bonfire! ' ' (At the bonfire) ' ' Chris: Last team with people who are awake win, and….. GO! ' ' Elijah: Guys, I don’t think I really have it in me to even compete tbh… ' ' Kayla and Charlie: Same ' ' Jacob: Jesus christ, come on you three. ' ' *All three sleep, SG:7 KB:11* ' ' Greg: Man, staying up for a long period of time, I can do that in my sleep! ' ' Max: Speaking of sleep, i’m gonna do that! ' ' Mel: Of course you two are, just great… ' ' *Max and Greg sleep, SG:7 KB:9* ' ' Jacob: Team troubles, eh? ' ' Mel: Hm, yeah. Looks like a million bucks isn’t enough for them? ' ' Jacob: Yeah, we should totally help each other out during the competition! ' ' Mel: Really? That'll be awesome! ' ' Ryan: Aw drats! Why does kayla have to be out so soon? ' ' Aj: Hey Ryan. ' ' Ryan: Huh? ' ' Aj: Wanna sprite cranberry? ' ' Ryan: Yeah, sure! ' ' *Ryan drinks Ajs sprite cranberry, and passes out because it was secretly Nightquil. SG: 6 KB:9* ' ' Aj: Lol, get rickity rickity rekt! ' ' Sandra: Good job genius, you just knocked out your teammate! ' ' Aj: Crap! ' ' Jose: Hey Valeria… ' ' Valeria: Hm? ' ' Jose: When merge hits, wanna be teammates? ' ' Valeria: Sure Jose, team Mexicano ' ' Jose: YIPPEE! Low…. energy…… ' ' *Jose gets tired and is out, SG: 6 KB:8* ' ' (48 hour mark, Aj, Devin, and Justin get knocked out SG:4 KB:7) ' ' Chris: Alright folks, final 11! ' ' Natia: Great…. ' ' Hailey: Gah, why does our team suck! ' ' Jacob: Mel, you holding strong? ' ' Mel: I can’t feel my eyelids… ' ' Jacob: Come on, off to bed with both of us… ' ' Mel: Ok! ' ' *Jacob and Mel collapse, SG:3 KB:6* ' ' Sandra: John, we got this! ' ' John: Yeah, but you look kinda tired Sandra..? ' ' Sandra: Yeah, well so do you… ' ' John: I promise you'll be safe if we lose, we can both vote for Jose! ' ' Sandra: Cool idea, we’ll tell Greg in the morning! ' ' *John and Sandra sleep, SG:3 KB:4* ' ' Kira: OMG BESTIE!!!!! ' ' Julia: OMG LIKE WHAT!!!!!!! ' ' Kira: I DON'T FEEL TOO GOOD!!!! ' ' Julia: OMG, LIKE SAME!!!!!!! ' ' Kira: WANNA GO TO BED ON THREE????? ' ' Julia: OMG, LIKE TOTALLY!!!!!! ' ' Julia and Kira: 1, 2, 3- ' ' *Julia and Kira sleep, SG:3 KB:2* ' ' Valeria: We got this, right girls? ' ' Hailey: Totally! ' ' Valeria: Yeah, Natia? ' ' Natia: feeling… Whoosie….. ' ' Valeria: kinda…. True…. ' ' Hailey: NO!!!!!! ' ' *Valeria and Natia sleep SG:1 KB:2* ' ' Layla: Ugh, I like can’t risk my sleep schedule any longer… ' ' Onin: C’mon Layla, we can take he- ' ' *Layla sleeps, SG:1 KB:1* ' ' Onin: Of course.. ' ' Hailey: Ha! ' ' (100 hour mark) ' ' Chris: Jesus, it's been over 4 days!!!! ' ' Hailey: I’m not… Losing…. ' ' Onin: Ugh, fine, I quit. ' ' Chris: And with that, Hailey wins it for the Screaming Gophers ' ' Hailey: Ok, i’m sleeping now… ' ' (Boys Cabin, Killer Bass *Justin Missing*) ' ' Jose: Ok guys, remember the plan, we all vote for Justin! ' ' Everyone but Jose: RIGHT! ' ' (Bonfire Ceremony) ' ' Chris: Ok, Killer Bass. Whoever does not receive a marshmallow is out of the show! First three are for Greg, Mel, and Max ' ' Mel and Max: Yay! ' ' *Greg default dances* ' ' Chris: Jesus christ… next is John and Layla ' ' Layla: Eh, Hustlers! ' ' John: Sweet meat! ' ' Chris: I don’t care.. Next are the iconic besties ' ' Julia: WHO IS THAT??? ' ' Kira: HE MEANS US BESTIE ' ' Julia: OHHHH, THANKS CHIP! ' ' Chris: It’s Chris… With one vote, Onin and Sandra! ' ' Onin: Oh thank goodness! ' ' Sandra: HOW DID I GET A VO- ' ' Chris: Moving along, Jose and Justin, one of you are going home tonight! ' ' *Suspenseful Music* ' ' Jose: To bad, because Justin is outie! ' ' Chris: Actually, no Jose, your outie. The final marshmallow is for Justin! ' ' Justin: Oh lord, thank you! ' ' Jose: IM SORRY, WHAT??? I DO MORE THAN THAT NERD! ' ' Chris: Sorry not sorry, dock of shame for you! Any last words. ' ' Jose: MANY, FIRST OF ALL!!!- ' ' *Boat of losers drives away* ' ' Chris: Meh, who cares! ' ' (Onins Confessional): Some may say that voting Jose off instead of Justin was stupid, but in the end, I can easily beat Justin in this game! ' ' Chris: Well, tune in next time for some spicy tension between the final 20. Who will be eliminated next? Find out next time on, Total Drama Betrayal Island